Mon coeur continuera de battre
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Titanic AU : Durant la traversée et après avoir tenté de se jeter à la mer par désespoir, Teruki a fait la connaissance de Shigeo Kageyama, un jeune artiste sans le sous. Les liens qu'ils finissent par tisser vont au-delà des barrières sociales, défiant la logique et les regards. Mais encore faut-il passer celles qui renferment toutes les émotions de Mob...


Cette fic est inspirée d'une idée de Cinensis (dont je conseille les fanarts sur Tumblr) et c'est un cadeau pour ce dernier.

Il y aura probablement 2 ou 3 chapitres. Les reviews sont les bienvenues pour booster ma motivation, évidemment :)

* * *

Ce n'était pas difficile de s'intéresser à Shigeo, contrairement à ce que ce dernier semblait penser. Il se disait ennuyeux, mais Teru le trouvait de plus en plus fascinant à mesure qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble. C'était évidemment dû en partie à leur différence de milieu social, mais pas que.

La raison principale en était probablement que Mob dissimulant ses émotions, il demeurait un mystère que Teru mourrait d'envie de résoudre. Il pouvait bien croire ce qu'il voulait dans les gestes, dans les attitudes de Mob, pourtant il n'était jamais sûr de l'affection qu'il lui portait. Lui-même avait parfois du mal à discerner ce qu'il ressentait : il y avait de l'excitation, à l'idée de briser l'interdiction, de transcender les différences de classes. Il y avait de la gratitude, aussi, quelque chose qui s'était transformé en un sentiment réconfortant, l'impression de voir soudain sa vie se remplir d'un coup – comme si elle avait été vide jusqu'à maintenant.

Il était certain d'avoir de la tendresse pour Shigeo, parce que ses mains aimaient le toucher, prendre les siennes, se suffire d'un prétexte pour lui caresser l'épaule, le bras. Enlacer sa taille, le serrer contre lui même, s'il pouvait, s'il n'avait pas peur de sa réaction. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait faire. C'était comme un cri hurlant dans tout son être, ce besoin urgent de contact, de transmettre ce sentiment chaleureux qui faisait danser des papillons dans son estomac.

Sauf que s'il pensait que Mob appréciait sa compagnie, il n'était pas sûr de à quel point. Cette incertitude le tourmentait un peu, car il y était rarement confronté : il avait l'habitude de plaire, même lorsque cette attention n'était pas spécialement désirée. C'était donc avec cette inquiétude mâtinée d'envie qu'il guettait un indice, un changement même infime dans l'expression de Shigeo qui lui indiquerait la marche à suivre.

Il se sentait lâche de ne pas oser dire ce qu'il ressentait. Toutefois, c'était nouveau pour lui de s'attacher aussi fort, aussi vite. Une petite part de sa conscience continuait de chuchoter d'une voix perfide qu'il se trompait, mais son cœur était trop fragile pour accepter de se remettre en question. Il s'accrochait à ce sentiment comme à une bouée de sauvetage. L'abandonner serait comme lâcher la rambarde pour se laisser tomber dans l'étreinte glacée de l'océan, et il avait été trop près de le faire une fois pour recommencer tout de suite.

La pensée, au lieu de l'effrayer, lui rappela une fois encore Mob, comme si son esprit n'était déjà pas assez rempli de sa présence. Plus que jamais, il se sentait prisonnier d'un carcan trop étroit, et il pouvait voir la lumière par l'une de ses fissures il pouvait peut-être l'atteindre, en poussant de toutes ses forces, mais il craignait de briser la coquille qui l'entourait et le protégeait, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il pourrait trouver à l'extérieur.

Si Mob ne l'aimait pas, il serait seul, ses émotions entièrement dénudées, et sans plus aucun espoir auquel aspirer. Pour ce qu'il en savait, cela pourrait lui être tout aussi mortel qu'un suicide en mer, en plus long et plus douloureux. Mais il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas il avait aussi des raisons de croire qu'il avait quelques clefs pour ouvrir le cœur de Mob. Peut-être pas toutes, mais s'il parvenait à l'entrouvrir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il trouverait bien un moyen de se faufiler.

C'était le genre d'idée qui lui faisait se dire qu'il n'était pas digne de Shigeo. S'il avait été quelqu'un de droit et d'honnête, il se serait contenté de l'amitié qu'on lui offrait, sauf qu'il était avide, qu'il voulait plus. C'était la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux après tout et c'était tellement grand, tellement gigantesque que ça prenait toute la place. Il ne se voyait aucun avenir, aucune ambition, en dehors de ce voyage en compagnie de Mob.

C'était aussi la première fois qu'il se sentait si démuni face à ses propres sentiments. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'en avoir autant.

Les dessins de Shigeo étaient précieux pour le jeune artiste. Il n'était pas extrêmement populaire, mais cela lui avait tout de même permis de gagner un peu d'argent dans les moments où il en avait eu le plus besoin. Son maître avait été présent bien sûr pour le soutenir, et sans cela, son maigre talent n'aurait pas suffit. Cependant il restait secrètement fier de chaque création, aussi futile soit-elle, comme un gribouillis au coin d'une page, une esquisse à peine dessinée...

Les partager était une obligation professionnelle à laquelle il se pliait avec une certaine répugnance. Toutefois, avec Teru, c'était venu tout naturellement, au fil des discussions qu'ils avaient eu, parce qu'il avait envie de montrer ce qui le passionnait.

Il y avait chez son nouvel ami quelque chose de magnétique qui attirait la sympathie de quiconque Shigeo avait du mal à penser que quelqu'un comme lui puisse être malheureux. Et pourtant, comment aurait-il pu l'ignorer alors qu'ils s'étaient rencontré au moment où Teruki s'apprêtait à sauter du navire pour embrasser les ténèbres de l'océan pour seul remède à son désespoir.

Il avait du mal à l'imaginer. Teru était si radieux quand ils étaient ensemble, comme un soleil déversant sa chaleur autour de lui.

Mob était faible, il ne pouvait se retirer de son champs de gravité. Il était irrésistiblement attiré par sa lumière et voulait rester à ses côtés, même furtivement, même brièvement, quand les autres astres partageant l'espace de Teru n'étaient pas là.

Shigeo haïssait ces gens. Ce sentiment l'emplissait d'incompréhension car il ne les connaissait pas. Ils n'étaient que des silhouettes sans visage, qui entouraient Teru, l'étouffaient sous un tas de restrictions et de règles absurdes. Ils essayaient tous de profiter de sa lumière, sans se soucier réellement de son extinction. Lorsqu'ils l'auront asphyxié, ils n'auront qu'à se diriger vers une autre étoile au feu de laquelle se réchauffer.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas idiot. Il savait comment le monde marchait. Il n'avait que dix pièces en poche, il n'avait rien à offrir et il le comprenait parfaitement. Mais il ne pouvait quitter Teru avant d'être sûr qu'il aille bien. S'ils devaient ne plus jamais se revoir après ce voyage, au moins pouvait-il s'assurer que son ami soit redevenu lui-même et ne risque pas à nouveau de chercher à mettre fin à ses jours.

Teru était fort, plus fort que n'importe qui qu'il avait connu – hormis peut-être son maître. C'était d'autant plus difficile de savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, car il avait toujours l'air d'être heureux.

Peut-être – et c'était un petit « peut-être » - que c'était en partie sa présence à lui, Mob, qui l'aidait à agir de la sorte.

La pensée était réconfortante, bien que sans doute basée sur de faux espoirs. Encore une fois, Shigeo était conscient que Teru pouvait trouver mieux que lui. Il n'avait qu'à se pencher pour recueillir l'admiration et le désir d'autrui. Il était beau et populaire, riche, sociable, charismatique...

Et seul. Comme lui. C'était sans doute la première raison qui l'empêchait d'abandonner Teruki.

Cette solitude qui s'était changée en désespoir au point de le pousser à se jeter à la mer...il la connaissait bien. Voir quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un d'admirable en tout point, être tourmenté par les mêmes incertitudes qu'il nourrissait dans sa propre âme lui donnait assez de courage pour exprimer des émotions qu'il s'était toujours refusé de ressentir.

L'attachement, l'affection, le besoin d'être avec l'autre, de partager, d'être apprécié en retour.

L'amitié.

 _Peut-être davantage..._


End file.
